my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dawn Xiuhcoatl
---- Dawn Xiuhcoatl (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a villain that's part of the Avalon Auxiliary and the sibling of Enzo Blanc. After a fire in her manor, Dawn became rather rebellious and soon ran away from her new home in Japan. She quickly descended into a life of darkness as she decided to take revenge on the person who set the fire, not knowing that her brother is still alive and was the person responsible. Though Dawn is a hard worker she is sometimes stopped from doing her best due to having Emphysema. This illness was caused by inhaling too much smoke from the fire in her manor and Dawn is seen taking medication regularly. Though she is a villain she doesn't work silently and is seen rushing into problems. As such she is just known as Dawn by society and her comrades, feeling an alias is just a waste of time. Appearance TBA TBA TBA Personality and Traits Dawn is very angry. Always angry. Illness. Despite growing in a wealthy environment, Dawn has very little manners. Be it eating or talking to someone Dawn does not care if someone's feelings are hurt by what she says or does. In some ways Dawn is extremely selfish, caring only about herself. This is clearly a lie she has set up herself, however, as she will help anyone in need, ally or enemy, if she so pleases. Though Dawn has got rid of her timid nature for a much angry one, she has kept a lot of her traits as she has when she was a kid. Dawn has trouble making friends and usually ignores most people either with insults or being completely passive. The insults is a much more common story as time goes on. History Quirk Gun State (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a Transformation Quirk that turns Dawn's hands into guns. Super Moves Burn Out (KANJI, ROMAJI) is Dawn's one and only Super Move. Due to the user being a physical weapon there is a limit to how much Dawn can do without overheating. During this state Dawn can go further her own limits set out by herself and force her body to go on. With Dawn's frail state as normal this is highly dangerous and often leads to Dawn being in a coma for a few weeks. The heat on the user transcends and seems like a pink aura around Dawn and from which she can use any of her states for an extra twenty minutes. After these twenty minutes Dawn is so hot she cannot be touched and often falls unconscious on the spot. This means she cannot get medical attention until she cools down. Dawn ends up in a fever for days and often stays in a coma state for longer. Lastly, due to her own illness and this being an over use of her abilities, Dawn's own illness usually worsens the fever, putting her in danger of losing her own life. For this reason and more Dawn does not use this move unless she feels there is nothing else she can do. Relationships Family= Enzo Blanc (KANJI, ROMAJI) is the older sibling of Dawn and currently works as the Direcetaur of Académie d'entraînement. |-| Avalon= CHARACTER (KANJI, ROMAJI) is Trivia * Dawn Xiuhcoatl is based on Yukine Chris from the anime series, Symphogear. ** Dawn's younger self is based on Junko from the anime series, Zombieland SAGA. * Dawn's name literally means "Awakening Weapon of Destruction". * The author considers Bad Apple to be Dawn's theme song. Category:Females Category:Former Heroes Category:Villains Category:Avalon Auxiliary Category:Quirk Users Category:Transformation Quirk Users